Sousuke and Makoto Make a Sex Tape
by phayte1978
Summary: Exactly as the title reads... with a touch of crack


Makoto was struggling- actually he'd been struggling for quite some time. Having to balance school and a full time job meant his grades had dropped, and he had no time for coaching swimming. It wasn't that he'd wanted to give up swimming, but he hadn't had any other option.

Working at a diner, Makoto served greasy dishes and cleaned up tables to collect whatever tips he could. He let out a heavy sigh as he wiped down the table, but as he looked up, he smiled, seeing a familiar face walking in.

"Sousuke!" he called out, setting his rag down and rushing towards him.

"Ah, Tachibana!" Sousuke laughed, kissing his cheek before sitting down at a table. "You just about done?"

"Yeah, lemme just finish that last table. I got your food heating up already," Makoto said, grabbing the pan of dishes and heading back to the kitchen to grab two plates. Clocking out, he removed his apron and waved to the cook as he headed back out.

They sat in the back, and Sousuke was going through his emails on his laptop, taking advantage of the diner's free wifi— looking for a new job for himself.

"We really gotta figure something out...," Sousuke said, running his fingers through his hair.

"What if I take a few semesters off while you finish your degree? I could get another job, maybe one that pays a bit better," Makoto said, biting into his sandwich and hating this bind they were in.

"Absolutely not," Sousuke growled, closing the laptop, grabbing his own food.

The benefits of Makoto working in the diner was their free meals each night. The owner didn't mind as Makoto was a hard worker and he worked every evening. On slow nights he even allowed him to do some school work.

"We have rent due in a week," Sousuke said, "And we're still short about half of it."

"I can grab doubles here this weekend," Makoto said.

"You have your paper due."

"Who needs sleep?" Makoto teased, as he reached out, wiping some food off Sousuke's cheek before biting into his sandwich once more.

"So I had an idea…" Sousuke trailed.

Raising an eyebrow, Makoto set his sandwich down and raised a brow. "Oh?"

"I mean… I love the food here and all… but I'd also like having you at home some evenings, too."

Makoto smiled. "Look at this… Yamazaki misses me!"

"I'll deny it if word ever gets out," Sousuke laughed, turning away from Makoto smiling at him- he hated how easily he made him blush.

"So… what did you have in mind?" Makoto asked.

"Well…how would you feel about us maybe … you know… we could do some amateur…" Sousuke's voice got so low Makoto couldn't hear him.

Squinting, Makoto sipped his drink and raised his brow once more.

"Some... what?" Makoto asked.

"Amateur porn… like, maybe we could make a video," Sousuke finally mumbled.

Makoto choked on his drink, and sat back banging his chest. Sousuke's face turned red as he shook his head. He knew Makoto would be opposed to this- but they could really use the money.

Once Makoto stopped coughing, he took a deep breath and stared across the table.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Very," Sousuke said. "I mean think about it ok? These sites are offering huge payouts for first timers. And with your body..."

Makoto blushed again. "I don't know… what if our friends saw it."

"How do you think Rin gets by without a job?" Sousuke asked.

"Are you saying Rin does this?!" Makoto gasped.

Sousuke nodded. "Where do you think the idea came from?"

Makoto blinked, not sure what the hell to even think. Sure, they were tight for money- but it had always been that way, the stress of getting bills paid, making do with what they had. It wasn't as if they could ask their parents for help. All they would do is offer for them to move back home, and then they couldn't be together. That wasn't an option.

Chewing his bottom lip, Makoto thought about it. There was no way he could do this! He still got shy when undressing around Sousuke, and they had been living together for six months now.

"Come on!" Sousuke laughed, and took his hand squeezing it. "First timers get a bonus."

Gulping, Makoto shook his head.

"You could quit this job and get back into swimming. I know Haru would love for you to go back being a coach for him."

"How… how much are we talking?" he stammered.

"Let's just say… we would be set for a couple months."

Makoto didn't know if it was the idea of swimming again that had changed his mind, but also knowing that they wouldn't be stressed over bills, he had to admit he was coming around to the idea.

"And maybe we can get our phones turned back on!" Sousuke laughed.

Makoto chuckled. "...alright. I'm in."

* * *

He didn't want to seem nervous about it. Sousuke had even somehow managed to get them some beer to help loosen him up a bit. Turn off notices for utilities sat on their table, and as he drank his third beer, he stared at them.

Sousuke came over, kissing his cheek, and rubbing his shoulders. "Just think, if this goes well… we can get all those caught up to date."

"How long do you think… I mean…" Makoto stammered.

"Depending on how much they like us… a day or two for some real money," Sousuke said, "From what Rin said, we just make an account and load our video under 'New Amateurs'."

"And there's a bonus… for new ones?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke hummed, and sat next to him. They both flipped through the pile of bills and then looked at their empty cupboards. Grabbing another beer each, they popped them open and downed them. Makoto was feeling a bit more sure of himself. Haru and his friends had always told him what an amazing build he had, and there were always guys and girls on campus hitting on him. The cafe loved to keep him around for the extra flow of customers coming in to see him.

Staring over at Sousuke, even with his expressionless face- he knew Sousuke was hot. Built rock solid, and a cock to make anyone weep when they saw it- Makoto licked his lips as he stared over at him.

Raising a brow, Sousuke stared back. "What's on your mind?"

"Thinking of the different ways you could fuck me while people watch," Makoto said, a slight slur to his words. Sousuke smirked and leaned over to kiss him.

"Well, let's go get set up."

They had borrowed one of Rin's old cameras and set it up on the dresser at the foot of the bed. Makoto didn't even pay attention to it as Sousuke went to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Leaning forward, Makoto went to grab for Sousuke, but a couple beers in and riddled in nerves, he tumbled off the bed.

"Oof!" Makoto huffed as he laid out with Sousuke staring down at him.

"Oh c'mon!" Sousuke chuckled, leaning down to help him up.

Makoto blushed, and ran his hands through his hair. Ok, maybe he was more nervous than he had thought. Sousuke came forward, placing a kiss on his lips and pulling him tight against his chest.

The heat built quickly and Makoto allowed Sousuke to pull his shirt off. Bare chest to bare chest, they continued to kiss while their cocks brushed together between their jeans.

"I think someone is getting into it," Sousuke said, then pushed Makoto over towards the bed. Bending down, they knocked heads and had to stop for a moment- both of them rubbing the spot where there was sure to be a mark later.

They had never had issues before in this department. Usually Sousuke was demanding, and Makoto was open to it. It was easy to let Sousuke lead him, and the pleasure that always came was well worth it.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Makoto laughed.

"Hell if I know, but damn that hurt!" Sousuke laughed, still rubbing his head.

A deep breath and Makoto tried to ground himself a bit. Reaching out, he tugged at the waistband of Sousuke's jeans- as he usually would when he wanted his boyfriend naked- but he pulled harder than he should have. Sousuke came tumbling down on top of him, knocking their heads once more.

"AH! What the fuck?!" Sousuke cried as Makoto groaned. Rolling away from each other, they each took a deep breath and just stared at the ceiling. His cock was not even hard at this point and he knew they had to get something done or their bills weren't going to get paid.

"We can do this," Makoto said, determined to give this his best shot. Rolling over, he kissed Sousuke while his hand moved up his inner thigh. Sousuke moaned and returned the kiss. Tongues twirling and lips smacking, Makoto palmed over Sousuke's crotch, feeling it swell under his palm.

This was more like it. Sousuke went to undo his jeans- but his zipper got stuck. A groan and he tugged again- nothing was happening.

"Seriously?!" Sousuke cried out- breaking the moment they were creating.

Makoto went to try- and sure enough, the zipper was snagged into the denim of his jeans.

"We are going to have to cut this free," Makoto said.

"You really think I'm letting you near my dick with scissors?!" Sousuke cried.

Makoto got up and was rummaging a drawer til he found the scissors. "Found them!"

"Get away from my dick with those!"

"You really think I want to cut your dick off?" Makoto asked, crossing his arms. "I'm quite fond of that dick and plan to keep it around."

Apparently that was what Sousuke needed to hear and relaxed a bit. "I swear Tachibana… you cut my dick off and I chop yours too!"

Rolling his eyes, Makoto straddled Sousuke's thighs, the scissors slipping to the side of the zipper. It was really stuck. A few snips and he noticed how Sousuke had his eyes closed and was holding his breath.

"No faith at all," Makoto mumbled, then he had the jeans cut and Sousuke opened his eyes to see it all taken care of.

"Now… where were we?" Makoto asked, tossing the scissors to the floor and bending down to kiss him. Arms wrapped around his back and he was rolled over. Pushing down Sousuke's jeans, he cupped his ass and moaned into the kiss.

Their noses bumped and they started giggling. Maybe they shouldn't have downed those beers before attempting to do this. But Makoto thought of the bills piling up, and he really did want to continue with school.

He could do this.

It was a blur as his clothes were removed and Sousuke's mouth was all over him. He felt his body heating up and he temporarily forgot about the camera. Pulling at Sousuke's hair, he felt his hot mouth wrapped around his cock and he cried out. Thrusting his hips, he quickly spilled down his throat.

Sousuke choked and started to cough. Startling, Makoto sat up. "Ohmygod! I'msosorry!" Usually he warned Sousuke when he was about to cum, but he had been drinking, and Sousuke's mouth was just so warm.

Another cough and bang on his chest and Sousuke shook his head. "I forget how fast you cum when you've been drinking."

Makoto felt the blush crawl over his body, and his cock going soft against his leg. "Ugh! This is a disaster!" he groaned.

Nothing was going right, even his beer fuzzed mind knew this. Usually their sex was amazing, but there had never been a camera before. That had to be it.

Falling back to the mattress, Makoto covered his eyes and rolled to his side. He felt Sousuke press behind him, his cock thick between his cheeks. "You're not gonna leave me hanging, are ya?"

Makoto groaned, and he felt the weight of sleepiness wash over him. Drunk and spent-all he could manage to do was nod and allow Sousuke to press between his cheeks and rut against him.

Keeping his hands covering his face, warm breath making his neck damp, Sousuke grunted til he came all over his ass and back.

It was almost over before it had even started. Both of them falling asleep and snoring loudly.

* * *

The next morning they both woke with headaches and dry mouths. "Fuck!" Sousuke said, grabbing the camera. "Damn thing is dead."

"Did you even turn it off?" Makoto asked.

"Fell asleep after I came," Sousuke said.

So that was the crusty feeling on his back. Makoto moaned and rolled out of bed. He felt gritty and smelled like raw sex drenched in beer. Turning the shower on, he stepped in to immediately have cold water rain down on him.

"SHIT!" Makoto cried.

"Ah, yeah… the gas was turned off yesterday," Sousuke said, peeking his head in.

Makoto had never showered faster.

* * *

"This isn't going to work!" Makoto whined, looking to where the camera was pointed at them, and him frozen on the bed. His ass was so tight that Sousuke couldn't even get a second finger in him.

"Relax," Sousuke said, rubbing his back and trying for all he could.

It had been another damn mess. More head knocking and Makoto not able to get fully hard. There was too much weight on that damn camera rolling. A sigh and Makoto shook his head, pulling away from Sousuke and grabbing his jogging pants.

The pressure was too intense. Yeah, they really needed to pay their damn bills, and their paychecks weren't going to cover it. To top it all off, rent was due in a few days.

Turning on the kettle, he went to make some tea, noticing how low the tea canister was. This was bad.

Why couldn't he just do this one thing? He and Sousuke never had this issue in the bedroom before.

"It's the damn camera!" Makoto whined when Sousuke came in, kissing his bare shoulder.

"We'll figure something else out," Sousuke said. "I'll see if my uncle can help us."

"Again?" Makoto asked, turning and wrapping his arms around Sousuke.

A sigh, and Sousuke just held him. They never knew it would all be so damn hard. The kettle went off and Makoto made them some tea. Both of them were going through job listings, as one of them needed to get another job.

It made his heart heavy thinking about it all. The stress had become too much.

"Hey, let's go watch a movie," Sousuke said, getting his laptop and pulling Makoto to the couch. Curling up next to Sousuke, Makoto felt himself relax as the movie started and Sousuke rubbed his back.

Tension had been building, and he felt knots in his muscles. What he really wanted was for this stress to be gone, and not have these damn worries about money and bills.

Sousuke must have sensed what he was thinking, and pushed him into the cushions of the couch. Kissing him gently, Sousuke touched him in a way that only he could . He knew every dip of Makoto's body, and exactly how to take his mind off things.

His mouth moved down the cords of his throat, licking and sucking at his skin. Makoto felt his body relax more as his mind was overtaken by Sousuke. This was why he loved this man—the way he could take him from a stressed out mess, to a moaning, sweating puddle.

Makoto gasped and raised his hips, feeling how fast he was getting hard, and feeling Sousuke's cock ready, pushing against him. "Hah!" Makoto breathed, grabbing at Sousuke's shirt and pulling it off of him. He needed to feel his skin under his hands.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard… you're gonna walk with a limp," Sousuke growled in his ear, making Makoto arch his back and keen. He fucking loved it when Sousuke talked dirty to him.

"Please!" he gasped.

"You want my dick that badly?" Sousuke teased, kissing up his neck, under his ear then biting down on his lobe. Makoto ran his nails down Sousuke's back, feeling the muscles move as he raked down them.

"Sou! Please!" he whined.

He was silenced by Sousuke's mouth pressed to his, hands in his hair pulling and Sousuke's cock rubbing against his. Both of them breathed heavily and his body was boiling over. The last two times they had tried to fuck, they had failed both times. He was almost afraid this spark would never come back.

If only Makoto could do this when Sousuke needed him too. He felt the pit hit his stomach and he stopped for a moment.

"Hey?" Sousuke asked, rising up and staring down at Makoto. Swiping his thumb to brush the tears from falling- Sousuke was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" Makoto blurted out, then turned his head away.

"Hey, hey!" Sousuke cooed, forcing him to turn back to him, kissing him deeply. Sousuke was so warm, and his body fit so perfectly against him. He felt safe and secure. "It's ok, baby."

Makoto nodded his head. They pressed their foreheads together, and Makoto gave out a half hearted chuckle. "I'm such a mess!" he blurted.

"Yeah… but you're my mess," Sousuke said, kissing his nose.

"Want me to ride you and make up for it?" Makoto teased, hoping he had not ruined the moment- lifting his hips to find them both still hard.

"...fuck!" Sousuke moaned and was pulling off him quickly. It made Makoto laugh as this was Sousuke's weakness. Something about him riding his cock made Sousuke almost feral. Quickly shedding his jogging pants, Sousuke was stroking himself- waiting for Makoto.

Slipping his own pants off, Makoto straddled Sousuke's lap- the movie still playing on the laptop as he teased Sousuke's cock, rubbing his next to it. Sousuke leaned his head back and sighed contently. "...dammit, Tachibana."

Makoto giggled and cupped his face in his hands. "I love you," Makoto whispered.

"Me too," Sousuke said, kissing his lips and grabbing his ass. Wet fingers were between his cheeks and easily slid into him. Makoto moaned as Sousuke was thrusting three fingers deep, making the lewdest, wettest sounds.

"You do that on purpose," Makoto said, blushing at the wet sounds dripping from his ass.

"You know it," Sousuke grinned. "Now ride me!."

Makoto's body stretched over Sousuke, his thighs muscular as he spread them wide. Sousuke's hands trailed that line on his inner thighs, tickling Makoto just the slightest, but not enough to stop him. Rising up, he grabbed Sousuke's thick, beautiful cock and lined it up to his hole. Sinking down, he gasped and felt like he was going to be split into two.

Even after all the times they had fucked, it still took a minute to adjust to the size inside of him. His chest rising and falling, Sousuke massaged his thighs, and he took a deep breath. Rising up slowly, he sank right back down- forcing a strangled moan from Sousuke.

"Fuck… you feel so damn good," Sousuke said, "Your ass is so fucking tight!" then he slapped down on one of his cheeks, making Makoto yelp and rise again. "That's right! Ride my dick!"

Makoto leaned back, putting his body on full view while his hands gripped at Sousuke's knees. Lifting his hips, his cock bobbing up and down- he fucked himself on Sousuke's cock. Changing the angle a bit, he felt an intense jolt inside of his body, his cock spurting precum on Sousuke's abdomen.

"C'mon baby!" Sousuke cried, grabbing his waist as Makoto leaned forward, placing his hands on Sousuke's chest. "Cum all over me!"

Makoto cried out, lifting up and allowing Sousuke to thrust deep inside of him. Screaming out, Makoto rested his head on Sousuke's shoulders, feeling the hands spreading his cheeks as Sousuke's thick cock railed him. Biting Sousuke's shoulder, he felt his body start to shake as each thrust landed right on his prostate.

"Fuck!" Makoto cried out, feeling as if his body were exploding. Sousuke roared out, grabbing his ass so hard he was sure marks would be left. Cum covered Sousuke's stomach, and he was completely out of breath.

Falling forward, Makoto's head was buzzing, his body limp while Sousuke grunted and drilled into him. Pulsing deep inside of his ass, Makoto felt the seed being spilled deep inside of him.

Sousuke held him tight, kissing his temple while both of them attempted to calm their bodies. He felt a sense of relief came over him- regardless of their bills and whatever the future was bringing them.

He groaned as Sousuke's cock slipped from his ass, and a rush of cum followed. Makoto really dreaded that damn cold shower. "Can we just warm up some water and I'll clean us up?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke chuckled and ran his hands through Makoto's sweaty hair. "I think we need more than a quick wash down."

"Let me see what I can do" Makoto said gently, his legs wobbly as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Heating some water, he washed his ass down and brought a cloth out to Sousuke.

What he did not expect to find- was Sousuke on the couch, and the camera hooked to the laptop.

"Sou?" he asked.

A smirk and Sousuke took the cloth, cleaning up his stomach. "Yeah… figured if I didn't tell you… but I mean… I don't have to submit the video."

Makoto blinked and then saw the screen. There he was, in all his glory- riding Sousuke like the fine bred champion he was.

Slipping his jogging pants on, he joined Sousuke on the couch and watched. He had no idea how out of it he got during sex- and fuck! Sousuke looked amazing. At least his back was the camera for most of it- and the view of Sousuke's cock ramming in and out of his ass was impressive.

He felt his cheeks go warm but he nodded. "You think people will wanna see this?" he asked.

"Dude… they watch Rin shove random objects up his ass… weekly!" Sousuke laughed.

A laugh, and Makoto nodded. "Fine… let's get these bills paid."

* * *

It was the next day as they lay in bed, an email came in saying they had money waiting for them. Makoto screamed and startled Sousuke awake.

"What the fuck, Tachibana?!" Sousuke groaned.

"THEYACCEPTEDOURVIDEO!" Makoto yelled.

"Huh?" Sousuke sat up, taking the laptop from Makoto and blinked. Sure enough, there was the email saying their video was accepted and they got the newcomers bonus. He had to rub his eyes, thinking the amount they got was wrong- but it fucking wasn't.

"Shit," he whispered.

Makoto was giggling and peppering his face with kisses.

"I'm taking your ass out to eat!" Sousuke exclaimed, setting the laptop aside and rolling on top of Makoto.

"Can we get our phones and hot water back on first?" Makoto laughed, returning Sousuke's kiss.

* * *

All the bills were paid and within hours they had an email from the porn site- asking for another video with a nice dollar amount next to it. Sousuke grinned and was finishing getting ready. He was taking Makoto out somewhere nice to eat.

His phone was ringing- which he had not missed when those damn things were shut off. He hated how annoying they were.

Seeing it was Rin, he picked it up. "What? I don't have long," he said.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" Rin was hysterically laughing and he could barely make it out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his patience was already gone.

"That fucking video you two put up!" Rin hollered.

"Yeah… what about it?"

"You do realize you two are trending right now, right?" Rin asked.

"Yamazaki!" Makoto yelled.

Not even saying goodbye, Sousuke hung up the phone and moved to the living room. Makoto was pale and staring at the screen.

_**NEW HOTTT VIDEO! Two hunks- drunk, bumbling and unable to fuck!_

There was the video- their first attempt. Sousuke just stood there, watching as his and Makoto's head clanked together on the screen.

Makoto slowly turned his head, glaring at Sousuke. "And exactly which video did you fucking submit to them?"

He had sent the wrong video.


End file.
